Sebum is skin oil which is produced by sebocytes (cells of the sebaceous glands in the skin) and is then secreted to the skin surface. A frequent and undesirable skin condition is “oily skin,” the condition which results from the excessive amount of sebum on the skin. Oily skin is associated with a shiny, undesirable appearance and a disagreeable tactile sensation and affects various age groups. Therefore, cosmetic products which provide both sebum control and anti-aging benefits are highly desirable.
The prior art discloses branched alcohols as compounds which provide skin benefits such as sebum suppression. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,109 issued to Burger et al. (hereinafter “Burger '109”) teaches the use of a noncyclic polyunsaturated diterpene alcohol, geranyl geraniol, in combination with a retinol as a skin conditioning composition. Burger '109 discloses sebum suppression as one advantage of the branched alcohol in combination with retinol. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,850 issued to Hata et al. discloses topical compositions containing C18 saturated or unsaturated alcohol with four methyl branches for treating or preventing acne.
Derivatives of linear and branched alcohols have also been disclosed in the prior art for a variety of uses, ranging from industrial to personal cleansing. For example, Lynch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,953 relates to rubber compositions including alkoxyalkanoic acid and processes for making same; Medyna et al., “Cyanoethylation of Alcohols, Sintez PAV (Moscow, USSR 1989) relates to cyanoethylation of alcohols with acrylonitrile. Abe et al., “Antibacterial and Fungicidal Activities of Heavy Metal Salts of Some Beta-alkyloxypropionic Acids, “A lecture delivered at the VIIIth I.S.F. Congress (Budapest 1966) relates to the growth inhibiting powers of the cupric, mercuric and silver salts of certain beta-alkoxy propionic acids. WO 9918928, assigned to The Proctor & Gamble Company, discloses personal cleansing compositions comprising branched surfactant systems having a hydrophobic group and a hydrophilic group. The hydrophobic group comprises mid-chain branched and linear surfactant compounds. The hydrophilic group is selected from the group consisting of sulfate and/or ethoxylates thereof.
Springman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,443 (hereinafter “Springmann '443”) discloses a process for the carboxymethylation of alcohols or ether alcohols in a single stage. Springmann '443 teaches the use of both straight chain and branched alcohols as suitable starting alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,303 issued to Cripe et al. (hereinafter “Cripe '303”) discloses detergent surfactant compositions derived from mid-chain branched primary alkyl hydrophobic groups and hydrophilic groups. Specifically, Cripe '303 discloses alkyl sulfates for application in laundry and cleaning compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,112 issued to Birtwistle et al. discloses topical cleansing (detergent) compositions containing an alcohol and an alkyl or alkenyl phosphate salt.
Applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/872,897, filed Jun. 1, 2001, discloses cosmetic methods and compositions for conditioning human skin by topical application to the skin of cosmetic compositions containing carboxymethylates of branched alcohols, and/or ethoxylates thereof. While carboxymethyl iso-alcohols are effective oil control agents, a need still exists for even more effective agents, allowing use of smaller amounts in the composition, and resulting in overall cost efficiency. A need still exists to minimize an unpleasant odor, characteristic of vinyl or a “new car smell,” sometimes associated with carboxymethylates of branched alcohols, thereby making application in cosmetic skin conditioning compositions more suitable. Moreover, a need still exists for an agent with better color which, again, is more suitable for cosmetic applications.
The prior art cited above does not seem to suggest or disclose cosmetic compositions or methods for skin conditioning which avoid the shortcomings of branched alcohols and carboxymethylates thereof. Therefore, a need remains for novel compounds and cosmetic compositions that retain or enhance the beneficial effects of branched alcohols and carboxymethylates thereof in relation to sebum suppression and skin conditioning, while avoiding the unpleasant odor and water-insolubility associated with such alcohols.